


tailes from the dark castle

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Teasing, Ass Play, Begging, Black thong, Dark Castle, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Time, First time anal, Fluff, Groping, Inebriated Sex, June - Freeform, Kinky sex, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Oral anal, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, anal simulation, ass worship, cum spilling, dark one - Freeform, non consensual anal, rumbelle prompts, shameful amount of anal, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: 3, smuty storyies from the dark castlewritten for a monthly rumbelling{ June Smut:prompt }Dark Castle, first time, fluffnothing but pure filth here!Now With a 4th chapter added,





	1. dark manor

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn’t post this..for reasons..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {chapter one}
> 
> the tail of the lonely wedding party. that takes place on a dark and winding road.where the intending bride and groom traveled toward a secluded cabin in the woods,

belle French sighed audibly as she stared out the window. growing bored with the scenery of continuous black pavement and dark woodland area.there hadn't been a single car on the road in the past hour.

"almost there belly." her fiancé said trying to coaxed her out of her dejected mood. 

she glanced at him and rolled her eyes.hating the pet name.

"tomorrow, we'll be married and everything is going to be just fine." her fiancé said taking her hand in his. 

she looked at him with a small smile then turned away to stare up at the full moon.

tomorrow is her wedding day, tomorrow night..their wedding night. spending her honeymoon locked away in a cabin in the middle of no where was not exactly her ideal honeymoon destination bu..

belle was abruptly pulled from her introspection contemplations when the car suddenly swerved and pulled over to the side of the road,

"don't panic honey, it's probably just a flat.I'll take care of it." he said.

"wait in the car." her fiancé said as he exited the car and she arched a brow at that, as if she had anywhere to go! 

2-hours later, belle stood leaning against the car with her arms crossed.watching as her fiancé struggled to change the tire on the car. 

"have you ever actually changed a tire before? she asked.

"I..just wait in the car, ok, I'll have us back on the road in no time." he replied in a cold clipped tone.

"yeah, you've been saying that for the past hour..if you would just let me take a look..

"belle please, just give me a minute! ok." he snapped. 

"fine." she replied with a frustrated sigh. when a black cadillac appeared and stopped in the middle of the road. 

"car trouble? the driver asked as he exited the driver side. 

"just a flat tire, thank you but were fine." her bull headed fiancé replied.

"are you sure, the driver pressed. you look as if your in need of a hand." 

"there's really no need to trouble yourself, i almost have the spare on."

"I see." the driver said looking doubtful.

belle rolled her eyes in annoyance. "yes please, if you wouldn't mind my fiancé and I are really stranded and could use a hand." 

"of course, no trouble at all. Arthur heller at your service. I work for mr gold.lord of dark manor.it's the largest state just up the road. you and your gentleman friend are welcome to spend the night and in the morning we can see about your car." he offered.

"thank you." she said with a smile readily excepting his kind offer while her fiancé glared at her back.

 

he heard their voices as they entered the manor. his man was leading the strangers through the darken halls while the master of the house sulk on the second floor. watching them from above whilst his man droned on about the false history of the dark manor.the tall one senselessly nodded his head hardly paying him any mind but the lady. the tiny little thing was enraptured by the tail.looking at the ancient decor with a radiant smile. lovely, she was truly beautiful.he looked down at his hand on the rail.his monstrous discolored hand and gripped the rail tighter.he over heard heller mention the fact that the strangers were to be guests for the night in his home.

without consulting him first,well that wouldn't do! he'd have to have a word with him.the master of the house continued to watch them as heller led the way toward the east wing with the lady trailing behind. staring around her in fascination as they ascended the grand staircase.

she is quite the beauty,the master of the house thought before receding back into the shadows. 

"here you are, i think this well suit you for the night." their guide announced as he led them into the large lavish bedroom. 

"thank you mr heller, really this is.. we appreciate all the trouble." belle said glancing back at her quiet fiancé. 

"no trouble at all, I'll leave you two to get settled in." their guide replied.

"yes, and I would like to head out as early as possible." belle shot her fiancé a glare for his rudeness. 

"of course." he nodded his head and left the couple to their own devises for the night.when he re-entered the deserted hall he found a note on the side table.after quickly glancing at it he walked back into the room. without announcing himself, 

"mr gold has asked that you join him for a late dinner." he stated. 

taken aback belle looked at her fiancé who only shrugged. "that would be lovely, thank you." she said with a small smile hesitantly accepting the offer. 

 

while concealed by dark showdowns the master of the house watched as his guests sat at the long dinning room table.happily drinking his wine while listening to his caretaker patter on.

belle giggled merrily as she listened to mr heller's charming anecdotes while her fiancé poured himself another glass of red wine.she looked around the room expecting the mysterious mr gold to make an appearance. but he hadn't yet. despite inviting them to dinner, 

while his guests were distracted with food and wine their gracious host slipped a mild sedative into the bottle of wine before generously refilling their cups.belle picked at her food while her fiancé greedily drank from his glass of wine.

after taking a few sips of wine belle felt oddly feverish? and exhausted. she excused herself from the table while mr heller and her suddenly chatty fiancé continued their lively discussion on vintage wines.belle slowly made her way back up to the stairs to the bedroom. the lavish big four poster bed looked deliciously comfy.after retrieving her night things from her beg she changed and got into the big bed and buried her face into the big fluffy pillows.enjoying the luxury of the expensive bedding.

 

despite feeling exhausted that unusual night she found herself restless..after tossing and turning in a strange bed.and feeling oddly aroused she finally went to sleep alone in the huge bed. while her fiancé was otherwise occupied by the peculiar mr heller. the master of the house stood hidden in the shadows watching as the beauty peacefully slept. his beastly appearance hidden in the darkness of the room.he could smell her and he wanted her.he had from the moment they had entered his home. he licked his lips leering as she tossed in her sleep.her top riding up revealing lovely skin underneath. his leather pants tighten at the thought of tasting her, he longed to do such wicked things to her.

she suddenly turned onto her stomach laying spread out on silk sheets. his fingers reached out slowly pulling at the thin blanket that covered her.he licked his lips gazing at her shapely bare legs and enticing little pert behind.grabbing her by her ankles he pulled her down toward the edge of the bed and gently pulled down her underthings. 

belle awoke suddenly and grasp at the bedsheets as she felt an unfamiliar tongue probing her anus! she moaned unexpectedly excited by it,she knew that it wasn't her fiancé touching her even though she didn't dare turn her head.she gasped her heart racing as he spread her wide and penetrated her anally with its sharp tongue, she cried out! her hips bucking as his tongue fucked her so deeply and in places she never been touched before, she clawed at the bedsheets moving her hips against his vigorously thrusting tongue attempting to ride the slithering thing.the unexpected pleasurable sensation of being fucked in the ass making her pussy incredibly wet! and throbbing painfully with need, she was practically gushing in between her legs. she came screaming her head off and not giving two fucks who heard her.

her body was still trembling with the lingering intensity of her orgasm when she felt him rock hard! pressed up against her ass, he felt huge!

"please." she panted.

"he never should have brought you here! he hissed his hand reaching in between her legs. his long clever fingers finding her swollen and aching clit. rubbing her until she shattered coming hard on his fingers.

 

spreading her legs wider apart.he slowly eased his rather large cock in side her wet pussy.she hissed and moaned as he filled her completely, feeling pain and pleasure as her body slowly adjusted to his size.she clap hold of the bedsheets gripping them as he began to thrust inside her.her whole body trembled and her hips moved on their own accord.she cried out as he rammed his horse sized cock into her! deeply fucking her, his hands held her jittering hips in place as he fucked her hard and punishingly from behind.the pleasurable feel of his large throbbing cock roughly thrusting into her made her scream as she came again. and he drove more vigorously into her convulsing pussy when she felt him come hard inside her, she moaned as she felt him ejaculate,filling her to the brim with his thick cum.

breathing heavily he wrapped his hand around her throat and applied light pressure.she could smell herself on his fingers and it made her dizzy with arousal.

"now now, what hole to fuck next! he gleefully taunted and slipped his finger in her mouth.when she licked and sucked on his trespassing digit he groaned in pleasure.

"yes, fuck me again! I want you everywhere." she moaned.

"as you wish." he said with a gleeful giggle. his crafty tongue darting out to lick her neck. 

 

belle woke up that early morning alone, in a cold cum stained bed. shaking with chill she wrapped her naked arms around herself.she'd never had a night like that before, a night filled with such unbridled passion. lust that burned her up from the inside out, she'd simply never been fucked like that before! and the memory of their night together left her quivering with desire.she bit her lip and smiled shyly at the soreness she felt.reminding her of what happened last night.of what he'd done to her,


	2. the hunted mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {chapter two}  
>   
> this is the tail of four young adults who's adolescents recklessness led the party of fours to spend a spooky night the in the hunted mansion up on the hill. completely unaware of the monster that still hunts it's darken halls. morbid curiosity leads one member to explore the second floor,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just finished writing the ending too this!

belle wiggled uncomfortably in the back seat of peter's car.the black thong ruby had given her was riding up in and wedging in uncomfortable places..well, that's what she gets for letting ruby dress her that evening.

she had been wearing a simple skirt and cardigan set when ruby had gotten a hold of her, and dressed her in this ridiculously short and a bit too revealing skirt! the tiny tank top wasn't to her liking either. apparently,her lingerie weren't sexy enough to tempt her date, between her revealing attire and high heels she felt like a stripper, but since ruby was dressed almost identically she didn't complain too much about her best friends taste in fashion.

the party of four consisted of belle. her friend ruby with her boyfriend peter.along with Peter's buddy Sean belle's date for the night. their dates thought that it would be fun to spend the night in the rumored haunted house dubbed the dark castle.all her life belle had heard the stories about the rumored monster that lived in the old house on the hill.when she was a little girl she wondered off and made it to the gate before turning round and running back home. tonight they would be spending the night exploring the dark vacant place or so the plan was..but she knew better. she wasn't naive,it was just a place for ruby and Peter to fool around in. and they wouldn't waste anytime making marshmallows s'mores on a makeshift camp fire.or marshmallow fluff as it was.

belle fidgeted nervously with the hem of her short skirt as they neared the gate.she watched breathing rapidly as peter and Sean easily opened the old rusted gate.

so they really were doing this, she was really going to spend the night in this house just to please her friend. this was a bed idea she concluded.

they'd managed to get in the mansion through a unsecured window.belle suddenly found herself standing in the middle of the eerie quiet halls of the darken manor. gawking at all the old and severely neglected heirlooms.cobwebs and dust fitted everywhere the ancient place looked as if it hadn't been lived in.in over a century, all the furnishings were decayed with time and painted with thick layers of dust. belle wondered around the entrance hall staring at all the strange paintings on the walls.searching for a clue as to who might have lived here before.and what had happened to them? 

while ruby and the guys set up camp for the night in one of the living rooms belle had the weird feeling that she was being watched, she felt a sudden..strange shiver go through her. looking over her shoulder she found nothing but stillness. 

checking in on her friend she found ruby and peter not wasting anytime. they were already making out on the spread out sleeping bags. Sean however, Sean wasn't in the room? deciding to give ruby and peter some privacy belle tentatively walked up the grand staircase searching for the missing Sean. reaching the second floor belle found only darkness.the empty halls were illuminated only by moonlight.

with her curiosity outweighing her trepidation belle explored the up stairs of the deserted mansion.

belle huffed in frustration as she again tugged at the annoying thong. having had enough of the uncomfortable thing. belle took off the little scrap of fabric.tossing them aside and continued to walk down the hall while unbeknownst to her a monstrous hand reached out of the darkness and took the panties off the floor.hearing a noise belle turned back to see nothing but empty halls. she felt a cold draft and shivered. again unable to shake that odd feeling that something was following her? 

finding herself separated from her small group of friends.belle suddenly realized how lost and alone she was, but she still stubbornly continued to wonder around the second floor of the mansion.as she walked down the still and darken corridors she shivered wishing she still had on her carelessly discarded cardigan. or even her underthings she idly thought as she continued down the empty halls.she had that same nagging strange feeling that she wasn't alone, that someone or something was watching her.haunting her steps. whispering whimpers suddenly echo throughout the mansion.breathing heavily she ducked into one of the hall closets. her heart beating rapidly in her chest when she felt hot breath on her neck. she froze feeling the sensation of another body pressing against her from behind.

she made a noise of alarm when a hand clasp over her mouth muffling the sound.

"hush, pretty." the raspy voice whispered in her ear.his hands coming round her waist keeping her pressed against him.

"smell so good,so warm." he breathe while gently brushing his chapped lips against her shoulder.his hands moved under her top to caresses her braless breasts.she moaned as she was unexpectedly aroused by his ministrations and to her horror she could feel herself getting wet! reminding her of her pantie less state and just how easily he could touch her, she shivered in pleasure as he tweaked her hardening nipples with his thumb and fingers.his sharp fingernails scraping her sensitive skin and making her wetter. 

"I can smell you." he growled. his hand reaching under her too short skirt finding her bare and so wet for him.his long finger pushed inside her making her breath catch.

"your practically wet with excitement! he whispered and licked her neck,she hissed as his fingers invaded her.adding two more fingers she could feel herself nearing an orgasm as he slowly moved them inside her.she could feel him as well, hard against her ass! widening her stance his fingers spread her open while his other hand stroked her throbbing pussy.fingering her till she came hard, panting she braced herself against the door as he spread her legs further apart.her breathing hitched as she felt his tongue licking at her. slithering up her slit. his fingers probed her anus making her whole body shiver in excitement as he teased her anal rim.he pulled away and she heard the sound of a zipper being undone.suddenly it was all too much and she couldn't breathe.she had too get out of that closet, panicking she opened the door and ran on shaking legs to the first room she found.

she didn't no where she was going? or what she should do, stumbling around in the dark she tripped on a nest of fabrics and fell on her hands and knees.breathing heavily,her core still throbbing with need when she heard him enter the room. frozen in place she remained on her knees unintentionally spread out before him. she felt him knelt down behind her and cup her in between her spread legs. she moaned at the sensation of his touch.soon his long tongue was in her ass! penetrating her anally where she was still a virgin, she was intoxicated by the feel of being deeply filled by him.she cried out as he continued to plunder her ass.thrusting his tongue inside her making her pussy wetter then ever before! 

she came hard with a loud cry!

he pulled away from her throughly reavished ass and she collapsed on what she realized were blankets.. trembling from the intensity of her orgasm she turned onto her back. the mysterious lothario was hidden by darkness.she could only make out shimmering sprinkles of green and gold.spreading her legs wide open his mouth was on her pussy, his tongue filling her core and thrusting deep inside her.making her hips move on their own accord against him.seeking more friction. moaning loudly she rubbed herself against his greedy mouth and fisted her fingers in his unruly curls as he teased her throbbing clit.taking her into his mouth and sucking on her.she cried out jerking her hips upwards. screaming as she uncontrollably thrusted her hips.he gabbed hold of her legs keeping her in place as he fucked her with his long devious tongue.until she again came completely undone by him,

while she laid panting beneath him her whole body shaking he stood on his knees and took himself out of his leather pants.she felt his big hard cock rubbing up against her sopping pussy.she didn't think that she could fully take him?

"please." she begged.

"too much sweetness, too big? he reap and she nodded her head. "pity." he muttered and began rubbing his large cock against her pussy.not actually penetrating her, only bathing his cock in her wetness.she gasp and murmured still feeling more then a little sensitive.he stroked his own cock until he came hard,ejecting his cum on her pussy.she made a noise of surprise as she felt his thick cum dropping down her folds.

"oh fuck, fuck. she exclaimed covering her face in her hands.

"yes, sweetness fuck." he whispered in a teasing matter. 

she closed her legs and turned on her side feeling a satisfied ache in between her legs. she felt his hands moving up her legs caressing her. 

"so soft." he muttered and picked her up off the floor carrying her bridal style down the maze of darken corridors and up the staircase to the third floor of the Manson.

"where are you taking me? she asked breathlessly and unafraid. 

"to bed, he simply replied. you, you I plan to keep."

 

ruby and peter awoke the next day surprised to find belle and Sean still missing? they had been missing since last night.after doing a quick search of the main floors of the mansion they'd decided that their friends must have chicken out and ran back to town! but after spotting the car still in the drive..ruby felt uneasy, the large empty place was too still. too eeriely quiet, 

ruby lingered in the entrance hall listening to the sounds of silence while peter loaded the car. feeling a chilly draft go through her ruby shook herself from her daze.ruby and her boyfriend got back into the car heading back toward town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit squeamish about posting this one..for reasons.


	3. secret garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { chapter 3 } 
> 
> she had always been curious about the neighbor who lived next door, this is the tail of curiosity leading the young inquisitive beauty to the garden of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4th of July readers!  
> I’m sorry this update was so late. June was a really rough month for me. but it’s pass now and I’m very excited for July,xoxo

everyday she passed the large estate, it wasn't on her way to anywhere but something about that house had always intrigued her. 

belle French's family lived in one of the only three large estates in their small town.the first mansion on the exclusive forbes drive belonged to the mayor.belle's family owned the next house and the largest estate belonged to the mysterious mr gold. his house was the grandest and the most secluded on their street. 

everyday after her classes belle would come home and retreat into her mother's library.and after retrieving her favorite book she would snuck off to the edge of the property line that separated her family's portion from mr gold's. the old oak tree that stood just beyond her family's line had always been her favorite reading place.since she was a little girl she would run off and read underneath her tree.but as she grew older it became harder to distract herself from the mysterious neighbor's estate.

her attention would always wonder to the reclusive neighbor's backyard.  
the mysterious mr gold's massive estate was walled off from prying eyes.in fact no one had ever seen the man, once a week his caretaker mr heller came into town for provisions.in all her 19teen years she had never even caught a glimpse of the elusive mr gold. over the years she had heard strange rumors about him.  
ghost stories,the kind best told by campfire.

 

mr gold's backyard was encircled by tall sculpted shrubbery blocking her from seeing into the private garden. of course she had snooped around a bit through tiny gaps.the only thing she was able to make out was a large rose bush that grew the most beautiful red roses.

Belle's Achille heel had always been her curiosity.and on this spring afternoon it had gotten the better of her. after quickly glancing around she bit her lip in contemplation.

'what was the harm in having a little peak?

even though she had been teased with the phrase curiosity killed the cat numerous times before, she still managed to get herself into sticky situations.but than she'd never let that deterred her from a challenge before.deciding to be bold and adventurous for once, she impulsively scaled the garden wall.she'd somehow managed to not fall down on her ass! and in her uniform no less! 

belle's mouth gape opened the beauty of the hidden garden took her very breath away, it was more lovelier then she'd imagined! 

mr gold's backyard housed a magnificent secret garden, filled with beautiful flowers and cherry blossom trees.and there was even a long koi pond in the center of it all. it was a quite picturesque, 

she was drawn to the beautiful red roses that had first peaked her interest. she inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses and giggled. 

"what are you doing? 

startled by the voice just behind her she turned around."I'm..belle faltered. the slight creature towering over her could hardly be called human, it had the face of a man the hair if not unruly.but it's skin? it's skin was an odd goodish green color and it's hands.his fingers were unusually long.

"well well, what do I have here. an intruder." he hissed. 

"i..I'm sorry." she took a step back from him only for him to take two more closer. 

"I didn't, I didn't think that..that mr gold would..she stammered. 

"i'am mr gold, and I very much do mind." he leaned closer practically hissing in her face. 

"what, what are you? she boldly asked intrigued by him.

he stepped back a little.giving her some space and giggled it was an odd high-pitched sound. 

"I'm not a what." he coolly replied.

"I'm sorry, I really meant no harm." she said.

"asking for forgiveness, he said in a mocking tone. beg." 

what? 

"beg for my forgiveness." he simply replied. 

she met his cold gaze. "please, I'm sorry for intruding.i'am begging you.just let me go." she sincerely apologized. 

"that's actually not begging,try again and this time on your knees." he sneered. 

nodding her head she got down on her knees before him. 

"I'm sorry mr gold,for trespassing on your private property.please forgive my intrusiveness." she pleaded.

he stared into her clear blue eyes with his inhuman reptilian eyes and grinned.

"of course, that is if your willing to make adequate compensate." he said rubbing in his fingers together in mock contemplation. 

belle quickly nodded her head and smiled. "anything." 

"anything? he repeated with a knowing grin. 

"yes anything." she agreed. 

he giggled that chilling child like giggle and suddenly the vines from the rose bush magically wrapped themselves around her legs and writs.pulling her down on the ground. 

she looked up at him with an bewildered expression.

"worry not dearie, I won't hurt you. well..he shrugged.maybe a little bit." he taunted with manic glee as the vines forced her down.

"this is what happens to inquisitive young beauties who dare enter the beast's lair." he said with a leer and plucked a red rose off his rose bush.

she laid down on her back on the cool grass opening her legs to him. he hiked up her skirt positioning himself in between her legs and took off her underwear with a filthy grin. using the red rose he delicately traced the shape of her pussy, she made startled noise and bit her lip in attempt to silence the sound as he stroked her folds with the silky pedals of the rose.he watched with twisted satisfaction as her pussy became wet with arousal.she closed her eyes and turned her head away lost to everything except the things he was doing to her.using the rose he spread the moisture making her pussy wetter.he discarded the rose saturated with her juices and touched her with his finger. feeling her.she made a noise but remained still as he traced her. parting her folds until he found her hard and swollen clit.using his thumb to rub her she moaned and moved her hips in need.he watched with depraved satisfaction as his gentle handling of her clit made her pussy even wetter! the vines that wound round her wrists tighten their hold restraining her as he pushed two then three long fingers into her.she cried out! moving her hips against the invasion as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of her pussy until her folds were fluttering.her pussy was convulsing in pleasure and she attempted to ride his fingers as they moved deeply inside her.she came on his fingers soiling them with her cum.he pulled them out of her and she made a whining noise from the loss of the stimulating touch, panting she watched enraptured as he put his fingers in his mouth tasting her. 

with a wicked smirk he bent down in between her spread legs and kissed her pussy.his inhuman tongue darting out to lick her.he licked every inch of her wet pussy.caressing her folds before parting them exposing her clit to his greedy tongue.he closed his mouth around it sucking on it and she instantly came from the pleasurable sensation, making noises of contentment when he pushed his greedy tongue deeply inside her but not completely filling her.he thrusted his tongue in her pussy and she moaned wiggling against the vines that held her,the thorns pierced her wrists making her cry out in pleasure and pain as he fucked her with his cunning tongue.her legs shook with the effort to remain in position when she came hard he eagerly lapped up her sweet cum.eating her out while she laid shanking from the intensity of her orgasms, 

with his cock painfully hard and begging for attention he pulled away from her delicious pussy.panting she watched him as he wiped his face with her panties.he kissed her wrists licking at the tiny drops of blood that marred her perfect flesh she looked up at him with abated breath.his breath on her skin making her dizzy. he leaned above her and kissed her nose and forehead her body shivered from the gentleness of the touch. 

the thorns tighten around her writs turning her onto her stomach.she breathe deeply as he pulled her skirt up around her waist completely exposing her to him.he lifted her hips up positioning her. he spread her open revealing her tiny little asshole to him.he slowly began circling her anus with his thumb.allowing her to relax into being touched there.. probing her with his fingernail before pushing his trespassing digit inside her asshole,she gasp squirming and crying out as she felt him slip inside her.she gripped her restraints the thorns digging into her palms as he fingered her anally. his finger was soon replaced by his tongue filling her and making her jerk her hips completely overwhelmed by the sensation.heat coiled in her core and her pussy became wetter with her arousal dripping down her leg! 

"oh oh." she moaned as his tongued viciously thrusted deeply inside her. until she suddenly climax, 

while she laid panting he took out his throbbing erection and began gently stroking his large hard cock against her quivering pussy.she moaned as she suddenly felt this hardness rubbing up against her from behind.grazing her but not actually penetrating her. it felt huge! as he bathed it in her wetness and then he was leaning over her. pressing it against her backside and making her feel how big and hard he was.as he gridded against her ass her knees wobbled and ached as he continued to pump his hardness. 

he pushed the tip of his large cock inside her pussy. filling her, near stretching her to point of tearing she screamed! 

"oh yes, am'i too big for your little pussy? it is quite tight." he uttered breathing heavily. 

he pushed a little deeper and she cried out! he pulled out and he was lost, he shouted as he ejaculated onto her ass,soiling her with his thick sticky fluid! 

he stared at her throughly debauched body and licked his lips still tasting her on lips. the vines that held her released her and she collapsed on ground a quivering mess.

she pulled down her skirt and looked up at him with an peculiar expression? almost deviant. 

"beastly." she simply stated with a wicked grin playing on her lips. 

he smiled and nodded.

"now, run along dearie." he hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that that’s done, I will be returning to the dr’s wife & his favorite mills,


	4. Dark days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { chapter 4 }  
>  Another tail from the dark recesses of the dark castle, it’s the tail of the loney and the unwanted. This is the story of The paid companion and the employer.

Mr gold's paid companion, 

{ the arrangement }   


"now miss French, this contract is binding.once you sign it there is no going back.you are committing yourself to Mr. gold for the whole of the 6 month contract." the soft spoken blond said with a icy stare.

the petite brunette siting across from her desk with her legs crossed nodded her head in understanding. 

"now, it appears all the necessary papers are in order. your check has been wired to your bank account." the soft spoken blond said siting behind the large mahogany desk looking through her documents.

"just a few check marks to go over." she continued in that same cold detached tone while the petite brunette siting across from the desk continued to nod her head with her knees slightly shaking.

"as Mr. gold's paid companion, Mr. gold expects you to be available to him upon his request,you will be residing in the mansion for the duration of your contract.6-months, after which the arrangement will be reevaluated." the blond concluded giving the brunette a stern look.

"here is a list of Mr. gold's preferences, she said handing the petite brunette a single page.Mr. gold will prefer that each sexual encounter be from behind as he wishes to remain anonymous to you. some sexual actives may even require you to wear a blindfold. Mr. gold is very insecure about his appearance you understand."

"yes,we..Mr. gold and I actually discuss this over the phone." she replied.

the soft spoken blond smiled coolly at the petty brunette and nodded."I'll take your list of hard limits then." she asked in a mild demeaning tone.

the brunette tentatively handed the blond her list of excluded sexual activities.

"very good, she said glancing at the list. it appears everything is in order. now if you will sign the contact and the non-disclosure we can move on." 

the brunette hesitantly glanced at the document placed in front of her and tentatively signed her name on the dotted line. Belle French, 

the blond smiled wide. "now, I'll show to your room. she said standing from her desk. and if there is anything you should want or need. any requests that you may have. please see me dear. Mr. gold prefers that I handle all of his affairs you see." 

The brunette nodded her in understanding.

"wonderful, I'll introduce you to the household staff now."she announced with a unnatural smile as stood up from behind her desk.while the brunette hesitantly unhooked her lock together ankles and stood to follow Mr. gold's handler.

 

{ day one } 

belle French was led through the still mansion.her heart beating rapidly as she took in the overwhelming space that was to be her new home. after being shown to her new bedroom. she was left alone to become acquainted with her new surroundings,

Mr. gold resided in a rather large estate just outside of town.the house itself was practically ancient, leaving the young brunette with more questions in place of answers about the mysterious master of the house, her new bedroom was in the east wing of the mansion where the rest of the staff occupied.while Mr. gold dwelled in the wast wing which all were forbidden to enter.save for Ingrid Mr. gold's handler.of course, that was how it was explained to Belle at any rate. rumor had it even the servants had never seen him, Mr. gold was a ghost in his own home.the oddity of it all intrigued her. arousing the curious nature of the brunette.

her room was modest in size.almost cozy.the room itself was furnished with dark cheery wood furnishings with a large four poster bed dominating most of the space.she noted the small vanity mirror on her dresser drawer.it was the only one she had seen.there were no other mirrors in the whole mansion.the master of the house was apparently more then a little skittish about his appearance.

on her bed that night.she found a handwritten note beside a white silk negligée left on the bed.

it read, 'wear this tonight and nothing else, 

so he wanted her tonight, well Mr. gold didn't waste anytime? she thought before turning out the light. as moonlight filled the room Belle felt eyes watching her as she undressed. she slowly pulled down her panties and slipped into the negligée waiting for her strange employer to show himself.

staring out the window that night she anxiously waited,when she felt the presence of someone else in the room.she could barely make out his breathing when she felt cold calloused hands on her naked shoulders.

"be still." he whispered as he pulled her hair away from her neck.she felt his chapped lips kissed along her back while she stared blankly out the window.his hands moved under the silky fabric of the negligée to cup her breasts.he growled in her ear as he gently fondled her making her shiver. she could feel him now, his hard erection was poking her.she closed her eyes her heart beating rapidly in her chest.despite her nervousness she was excited by the naughtiness of the whole affair.

"on the bed, lay down on your stomach." he whispered.softly kissing her hair.

she nodded her head and bent over the bed.she felt those same callous hands moving under her negligée pulling it up over her waist.exposing her nakedness to his lecherous eyes. 

"beautiful." he whispered as his lips moved across her hips his hands groping her ass.then those wandering fingers were inside her! first two,then three long fingers were pushing inside her.roughly pumping her hardly moist pussy! she moaned in discomfort and then he was inside her,his hands on her hips holding her down as he spread her wide and thrust hard into her! she cried out! gripping the bedsheets beneath her as he fucked her with his hard cock, he was bigger then she was expecting.and she was so unprepared for his rather large cock! as he roughly thrusted it inside her. she hissed and moaned as he utterly filled her, her whole body trembled and her hips moved on their own accord. attempting to accommodate him.at this angle,she could feel every inch of him.filling her so completely almost painfully so.gripping the bedsheets she cried out! as he began to vigorously ram his cock deeply inside her,fucking her with his large throbbing cock! and making her scream! 

as he climax he made a Horsed animal noise.it was the only sound he made besides his heavy breathing.she felt him ejaculate. spilling his thick cum inside her.after, he quickly pulled out of her and quietly left her with his sticky cum dripping down her leg.too sore to move she laid there in the position he'd left her in.feeling his cum leak out of her.sighing she turned on her back hissing in pain.

it was over, it felt like it had lasted longer then usual..maybe it had only felt like that to her? 

Belle stared up at the bedroom ceiling replaying everything in her mind.god,she had just been fucked by a complete stranger! she hadn't even seen his face,and that wasn't even the oddest thing about this whole situation. 6-months.she had sold her body to a deviant for 6-whole months,she could do this.she had too,she had no other options she reasoned.

 

{ day 2 }

Belle woke the next morning determined to make the best of her new life in the mansion.with the mysterious Mr. gold. she could do this, now that she knew what to expect.she could handle the master's odd desires.

she got up out of bed wincing.still a little sore from last night.she saunter toward her bedroom window. she had a beautiful view of the gardens.perhaps after breakfast she would take a stroll through the grounds.she shivered as she had that same odd feeling that she was being watched..she could practically feel dark deviant eyes on her.even though she had yet to actually see his eyes.she could still feel their lustful gaze upon her.she turned to find herself completely alone in the room.

shaking herself from her odd musings.she walked into her private bath to shower.her thighs felt sticky with his dried cum still on her body. she needed clean him off of her.

starting the shower she discarded the negligée leaving the silky fabric to pool on the floor of the bathroom. there wasn't a mirror in this room? she noted.breathing a deep sigh she stepped into the hot shower.trying to shake that nagging feeling that the master of the house was watching her.

just as Belle had finished washing herself.her breath caught as she felt cold hands on her hips. gently turning her to face the wall of the shower.

"Don't move." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.licking and sucking on her delicate flesh.she nodded her head in understanding while his hands cupped her breasts. his thumb and fingers plucking at her harden nipples. breathing heavily she remained still.allowing him to do whatever he liked to her body. reaching in between her legs he cup her pussy.encouraging her to widen her stance.silently submitting to his will she spared her legs apart.then he was inside her! his large hard cock invading her small space. pressing her against the cool shower tiles as he fucked her hard from behind,she gasp in discomfort as she was hardly ready to take him. pinning her up against the wall with the force of his thrusts.she pressed her hands against the wall bracing herself as he continued to fuck her hard and fast! until the water ran cold and he came inside her.

he softly kissed her shoulder then he was gone,leaving her to clean herself up again.she sank to her knees and just sat under the shower head. letting the cool water calm her rapidly beating heart.

she had agreed to be at his beck and call,whenever and however he wanted her.what was she really expecting! she reminded herself,he’d made himself perfectly clear on what he wanted.and she had agreed,she just..she hadn't expected it to feel like this.dirty and wrong,Belle began to shiver and quickly turned off the icy water.stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself determined not to allow herself to feel guilty for the choices she’d made. she decided her fate! it was her body to give to whomever she choose.and she had given herself to Mr. gold.she was his to toy with as he pleased. she could do this she remained herself.

{ day 3 } 

Belle woke suddenly at the breaking of dawn to being fucked from behind! she moaned and gripped the bedsheets as he fuck her relentlessly hard! she was completely unprepared for him, she cried out! with each painful thrush.his fingernails digging into her hips. keeping her in place as he greedily rammed his large cock inside her, seeking his own pleasure he continued to fuck her with reckless abandon.she bit down on her lip to keep from bagging him..then she felt him finish,coming hard inside her. "Fuck! he shouted and quickly pulled out of her.and then he was gone,

she was so angry, and so sore! she would not allow this too continue! he may have bought her body but he had no right to abuse it,he would not be so rough with her.he may very well be the master of the house but he was not her master! 

that afternoon after she'd recovered. Belle went to have a word with Ingrid about the master's bedroom tactics.

"miss French, what can I do for you." Ingrid asked in her cold manner as she sat behind her large mahogany desk.

"I..Belle began,nervously biting her lip.suddenly unsure how to begin.

"well, was there something you needed? or what, please do speak miss French." Ingrid asked in her cold tone.

"I would like to speak with Mr. gold." Belle said.shaking herself from her shy nature.

"that's not possible dear, we'd discuss this." she said with a cold smile.

"then please do let the master know, that if he wishes to have at me.then there are certain things that I require.. before he sticks it in me! Belle stated in a cold clipped tone.

"I see, I'll speak with him." she assured her the matter would be addressed and corrected.

satisfied that the matter will be dealt with, Belle left the room and spent the rest of her day quietly reading in the library.

 

{ day 4 } 

her 3th day in the mansion passed without incident.with the master of the house abstaining from his pleasures for the night.Belle spent her 4th day becoming acquainted with her new home.wandering around the grounds and enjoying the ancient mansion.while wandering the garden she had that now familiar feeling of eyes watching her..his eyes,Belle turned her head looking up she saw a figure standing in window of the wast wing.

all that day while he hadn't made his presence known.she could still feel his eyes watching her,watching her as she showered and dressed. watching her as she read in the library.he haunted her every moment, 

that night she found a blindfold on her bed.with a note.stating that she was to wear it and nothing else. 

taking a deep breath.she nodded her head in understanding.she knew that this was coming.after carefully removing her clothing and neatly folding them.Belle slipped out of her panties and put the silk blindfold on. Belle stood completely naked in the room her heart beating rapidly with anticipation.she waited knowing full well that he was already in the room, staring at her with depraved eyes. she shivered when she felt his breath in her hair.his chapped lips moving against her naked shoulder hardly touching her.

"on the bed." he whispered in her ear.while blindfolded he guided her to sit on the bed.she crawled toward the edge of the bed feeling an odd twisted excitement in her belly. bending her over, she gripped the footboard with her naked ass completely exposed to him.

breathing heavily feeling him near. she opened her legs allowing him to enter her when unexpectedly she felt his long fingers push inside her! making her whole body shuddered in excitement,

"good? he asked.his breathe in her ear making her shiver.

she nodded her head and moved her hips.slowly riding his fingers as he thrust three fingers inside her. preparing her pussy for his hard cock,

he groped her breasts with his other hand pulling and pinching her nipples. arousing her and making her pussy quiver with need.

she moaned thrusting her hips against him.riding his fingers as she gripped the footboard for support.

"your wet! he said sounding pleased.

she nodded her head.

"you like this,my fingers buried deep in your pussy! he gleefully asked.

"yes." she breathe.

"good, good thing, now I'm going to finger fuck your sweet ass! he said bending her further over the footboard.

she cried out! as he pushed one then two fingers inside her anus! pumping them deeper inside her then she would have ever thought possible, making her pussy gush with arousal.

"good? 

"yes." she frantically nodded her head.

"ok? 

"yes, yes! she cried out as he fingered fucked her tiny asshole! nearly making her come undone, when he suddenly pulled away from her.leaving her aching with need,

"no, not enough." she panted.

"no, not nearly.he said almost purring while lightly stroking her pussy.I'm going to taste you now." 

she moaned."wait,what are you.. she faltered when he flicked his tongue in her ass! 

"Ohhh! she moaned as his tongue entered her ass,fucking her deeply with his tongue! the sensation of his proficient tongue thrusting in her ass made her pussy so wet that she was dripping on the bed! she wiggled and moaned her fingernails digging into the footboard as her pussy was practically gushing with arousal.he continued to thrust inside her ass.the sensation of the long slither thing moving inside her made her pussy wetter then ever before! utterly filling her tiny asshole,she thought that she would black out from the intense pleasurable feeling a deep twisted urge to be fucked! like she's never been fucked before! she wanted his dick now! she screamed as she came, it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had! panting and spent, and yet her pussy still ached for attention.

"there now, satisfied? he asked pulling away from ravished ass.his voice raspy with his own arousal.

she opened her mouth to reply then closed it again.she could only nod her head in reply.

"good,she felt his chapped lips moving up her spine.are you ready for my big hard cock now?

she hesitated,unsure how to reply to him.

"judging by the mess you've made on my bed,he said his hand cupping her. oh,I think your ready for me."he whispered in her ear his lips brushing against her neck.

she gripped the footbroad bracing herself as he entered her from behind.his large cock stretching her. with much less pain and discomfort then before.she spread her legs a little wider to accommodate him when he began to thrust into her.his hands cupping her breasts stroking her while he fucked her from behind. she moaned her hips moving on there own accord.following his forceful thrusts.pleasurable heat coiled in her aching core.the sensation of finally being filled with him was almost overwhelming,she was about to come when he thrusted much more faster,his fingers roughly pinching her nipples.she felt his warm breath against her ear as he made that Horsed animal noise.he came hard inside her and she followed him. coming completely undone by him.

both breathing heavily,they fell back on the bed trying to catch their breath.laying on her side her thighs felt like Jello.sticky with their combined fluids.she was surprised to find that she was only a little sore after their amorous coupling.she wanted to take the blindfold off but she could still hear his ragged breathing beside her.he had never lingered after his climax before? she was taken aback when he'd wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tender embrace.

his body felt too warm against her overheated skin.but she couldn't bring herself to complain and succumb to sleep in the arms of the mysterious master of the house.

 

{ day 5 } 

Belle woke the next morning to the sensation of his finger in her ass, aggressively pumping her asshole and making her feel stimulating pressure in her core.she was surprised to find how wet she already was! she made noises of pleasure as he continued to pleasurably finger fuck her ass! to the point of climax.

her blindfold had fallen off but he was carefully position behind her as usual.she moaned as he slowly removed his finger from her ass and thrust his hard cock into her! rocking against her ass from behind.she grasp the bedsheets moaning as he fucked her pleasurably hard,his fingernails digging into her hip as he slammed into her.her orgasm came suddenly and unexpectedly.

she came again for the second time as he climax.

she laid still on her side staring out at the morning light as it filled the room.she felt him get up off the bed and leave the room while she laid motionless on the bed.unexpectedly sated and perplexed by the peculiar Mr. gold.

he had never spent the night before? that was unexpected, she contemplated but not entirely unwanted.she had an odd curiosity to know him.to look him in the eye,

Belle had her reasons for agreeing to this strange arrangement.she was broke and practically homeless.and worst of all she was heavily in debt, unfortunate circumstances and her own misjudgment had led her here. to this odd place.in the bed of the odd Mr. gold,

{ day 6 } 

after slipping into her most comfy pair of pajama shorts and matching top.Belle was about to get into bed when she felt him.he was standing right behind her,watching her every movement.

gently placing his hands on her hips he angled her toward the bed.

"I like you better in silk, dearie." he whispered in her ear and brought his cold callous hands up to cup her braless breasts through her top.

"well, I'll just have to take them off then." he said playful.sending a shiver down her spine.

he gently pulled her top down around her waist.exposing her breasts.his fingers caressed and pinched her hardening nipples.and her breathing quickened,

"would you like that?

"yes." she breathe as his fingers continued to fondled her breasts. squeezing and rubbing her and making her wet. 

he pulled her shorts and panties down around her knees and bent her over.she placed her knee on the bed for balance as he spread her open. she held onto the footboard as his fingers began filling her little puckered asshole.

she bucked and moaned intensely aroused by the sensation of him finger fucking her ass,she was about to come. she could practically taste it! when he suddenly removed his fingers from her while her body still hummed with need.she made a noise and then he was inside her. filling her, his large cock slipping deeper inside of her.Feeling every inch of him at this angle.

she gripped the bedspread as he fucked her with in an inch of her sanity! until her body snapped! she cried out! coming so hard that she nearly blacked out from the intensity, falling down on the bed panting.she laid shaking in pleasure on the bed with her pajamas half off her naked body.

she felt his tounge move up her back.leisurely licking a path to her neck.tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

"satisfied." he whispered in her ear his finger teasing her anal rim.

"yes." she breath too exhausted to even move.

"are you sure? he rasp his probing finger was soon replaced with his tongue and she cried out! as he thrust his tongue into her ass! making her wiggle and thrusts against him.Good good." he growled as he made her come again.

 

{ day 7 } 

7-days,it had only been 7-days since she'd moved into the mansion. changing her life completely at least however temporary.Belle found herself musing one late lazy afternoon while lounging on her bed. staring out the window she found herself wondering about the man she'd found herself sharing a bed with.if only to engage in sexual acts of debauchery.she still knew nothing about the man not even his first name, the only thing she knew about the perplexing Mr. gold was that he was quite the sexual beast.he was near insatiable,

turning on her side she lifted her skirt to study the oddly deep impressions his fingers nails had made in her thigh last night.he could be a rough and selfish lover at times.but since her stern talk with Ingrid he'd restrained himself considerably. and was more tender with her. still, his insistence on her never seeing his face was odd..what was he so afraid of? what was he hiding? she pondered.

 

{ day 27 } 

after the incident last night, Belle found herself wandering down the deserted corridors of the forbidden wast wing.her impetuous curiosity leading her down this dark path.into the unknown domain of the Darkly intriguing Mr. gold.

She knew that she shouldn't,that it was wrong to come here.but she had to know.after the lightning storm last night.what she saw..what she thought she saw.she had to know the truth.

walking down the still corridors of the west wing her body shivered with twisted anticipation.as her stubborn bravery lead her forward. she had to know what he was hiding. why didn't he want her to see his face? what secrets were buried in this house and what part did she play in it?

dressed only in her silk negligée.on silent bare feet she continued walking until she found faint light under a door. taking a deep breath she opened the unlocked door to find a outdated computer room.with what appeared to be five black and white tv monitors.showing the grounds.the library her bedroom.so she hadn't been wrong after all,he had been watching her all along! she placed a shaking hand on her stomach as it twisted in knots.she saw her bathroom in one of the monitors and her bed in another.

but if Mr. gold had been with her every night then who was watching the monitors? she wondered nervously biting on her bottom lip.

tearing her eyes from the monitors she noticed an open door on the other side of the room.gathering all her bravery.her indignation, she strode through the door fully expecting to finally meet Mr. gold and confront him! 

but to her utter surprise.upon entering the small study she was taken aback to find Ingrid there. lounging on the sofa and a man she could only assume as Mr. gold standing by the fireplace with his back to them.but it was the third person in the room that had captured her attention.the man if he could even be called that,sat behind a desk meeting her bewilderment with a entertained look of childish amusement.

"well hello dearie." it said.

his skin glowed a greenish hue in the firelight and his eyes..those eyes that she felt haunting her.weren't human at all! but reptilian.

he tilted his head and licked his lips. those golden eyes unabashed leering at her.

"well, well look what the curious kitty found." Ingrid replied with a cold grin.the man with his back to them turned around and met her eye for the first time.he appeared to look normal.expect for his eyes.they were golden just like the other.

"miss French, he said coolly while sipping his drink.to what do we owe the pleasure."

"I..what,what is this? she asked forcing the words out.

"to what are you referring dear." the man standing by the fireplace asked. and the other giggled.it was a child like laugh that unsettled her.

"What is that..it? she asked her temper rising.

"it! the creature hissed rising up from behind the desk.I'm not an it." the creature declared.standing before her his reptilian eyes boring into her.

"His name is rumple..the man she was sure now was Mr. gold began. when the creature "tisk." interrupting him.

"names have power dearie." it said waggling a long finger in her face.

"what are you,your not a man? she asked her curiosity piqued.

He smiled wide.shamelessly displaying his blacken teeth. "no, I'm not a man." 

She slightly nodded her head and looked up at Mr. gold. "so which one of you did it, who's been fucking me! she asked indignant,

"why we both have dear." it answered leering at her with undiluted lust.

Ingrid laughed mocking the look of outrage on belle's face.

"why? she suddenly found herself asking.

"mouthy mouthy, and so brave." it said taking hold of her jaw and holding her fierce gaze.

"Don't tell us you didn't enjoy it, especially when I drove my tongue in your virgin ass! it said and then proceed to lick her face,

"Your an beast." she stated with disdain.

"yes, he agreed releasing her. now bend over child and I'll show you just how beastly I can be." 

Belle looked to Mr. gold who nodded his head and sat down on the sofa. next to Ingrid.

she was wet to her surprise! with her heart beating rapidly she pulled down her panties leaving them to pool around her feet.

her core throbbing with unexpected need.positioning herself over a chair. she held onto the armrests as he took her hard from behind! while Mr. gold and Ingrid sat sipping their drinks.watching, riveted.

 

"is this what you want,you want too know your being fuck by a monster! he asked as he bent her over.lifting her negligée up exposing her bare ass for all to see,and then he was inside her! slamming into her from behind while she held onto the armrests of the chair for balance. 

"yes! she moan as he tore the silkily fabric from her breast,while his hand held her hip his other hand held her breast. his long nails digging into her. she moaned loudly,panting as the angle and force of his thrusts were stimulating her in a unexpected way. his hand released her breast to stroke her ass.Mr. gold and Ingrid remained quietly seated.watching as he plowed her! she gasp as his finger entered her anal entrance.the added stimulating making her pussy spasmed in pleasure,

"that's it my sweet, come..come! he urged as he fucked her hard with his finger doing deliciously dirty things to her.she came with her whole body convulsing in pure pleasure,soon after she felt him come inside her.making that Horsed animal noise and she cried out! 

 

{ day 182 }

6-months later

Belle stood staring out at the lake through the window of the west wing. a tiny smile playing at her lips as she gazed at the beautiful landscape.Mr. gold sat lounging on the sofa.reading a ancient looking tome while the dark one sat behind the desk watching her.

"Belle dear, come here." the dark one called.beckoning her to him,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t intended on adding another chapter too this, but then this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> expect short little chapters with no plot whatsoever! only smuty little things, enjoy..


End file.
